


Wrapped Around Her Little Finger

by Little_Firestar84



Category: Darrow & Darrow (2017)
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships, Darrow & Darrow: In the Key of Murder, F/M, Fluff, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:40:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23543272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Firestar84/pseuds/Little_Firestar84
Summary: When Phoebe announces her latest gig at the nicest club in town, Miles' mind goes to Claire, and the chance of yet another time- and maybe, finally, a kiss.
Relationships: Miles Strasburg/Claire Darrows
Kudos: 3





	Wrapped Around Her Little Finger

“Miles! It’s so good to see you!” As soon as Phoebe jumped in his arms, Miles practically lifted her, pirouetting as they were two little kids, and not the grown-up man, and young woman, they were. 

He held her, for what appeared like the longest time, and when he finally let it go of her, it almost hurt- it had been too long, and he had missed her, dearly. 

“So, this is where you are going to sing this evening, eh? Nice change of venue from those dives you used to play at back in New York.”

T “Yeah, but it still was New York, so it’s okay.” hey walked towards the stage, side by side, and Phoebe gently elbowed him on the side, chuckling. “You are coming, right? It’d mean the world to me.”

She was pouting- something that Miles had never resisted to, even back when he was almost thirty and Phoebe was just a toddler, preferring her very grown-up brother to her own father. Truth was, the day his father had married a woman half his age- a woman _Mile’s_ age – he hadn’t been all too happy. But his second wife had turned out to be exactly what the doctor had ordered to rebuilt the old man’s heart, and the day Miles had seen little Phoebe, hold her in his arms… he was done.

He was a sucker for her. And she knew it all too well. 

“Yes, of course I’ll come! I mean, I wouldn’t miss this for the world!” He looked around, studied the atmosphere. The club was hip, but it had a nice atmosphere. Small tables. Good Music. Soft lights. 

He squeezed his eyes, and he swore he could almost see it, leaning towards Claire as a Jazz band played in the background, a flute of champagne between them, and finally, _finally,_ after months, getting that kiss that he has craved since the first moment he had laid eyes on her many, many months before. Long before he had started asking her out. 

Yes. It was just perfect. And Claire had just won a case, which meant they had to celebrate…

“Ehy, would you mind if I bring someone along?” He asked, trying to sound as casual as possible. 

“A girl?” Phoebe asked, arms crossed, lifting a quizzical eyebrow. 

“Yes- I mean, no. She isn’t a girl. She isa woman. A woman friend. A friend who happens to be a woman. Not a girlfriend. A girl friend. Two words, not one. Whole other thing.”

Phoebe, amused, shook her head. “Ah, you are really smitten with her, uh?”

Lazily, nervous, Miles scratched the back of his head. “Yeah, but, don’t blow my cover with her, thought. She thinks I’m a thought, mysterious guy.”

“Yeah, I promise you I’ll not say any embarrassing story about my childhood and your snarky youth.” She waved at him as she was called back on the stage for the last touches, and Phoebe looked at her brother, clad in his usual trail attire- grey suit, white shirt, blue tie that made his eyes stand out- and snickered. 

Her Miles a thought guy? Not a chance in Hell. 

Whoever this mystery woman was, she was sure she had her older brother wrapped around her little finger. 


End file.
